


All Mine

by clemanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Fanfiction, Mocking, NSFW, POC/Wakatoshi Ushijima, Possessive Behavior, Slight fluff, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/pseuds/clemanime
Summary: This is for Mari also known as @foolyghouly on TikTok on here. She's amazing.To Ghouly,I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry it took so long to finish this.-Clem
Relationships: Wakatoshi Ushijima/Mari
Kudos: 6





	All Mine

Mari stood waiting, arms crossed as she slowly paced back and forth in front of Ushijima’s University apartments. He had told her that he was going to be down in 5 minutes but that was over 10 minutes ago. She wanted to know what he could possibly be doing on a Saturday with no practice or class. She pulled her phone out, checking the time again before deciding to walk towards the main entrance to the building.

She pulled at the doors, discovering that they were locked and opted for knocking. Within a minute someone opened the door for her. “Good evening.” A tall gentleman said with a warm smile. “What brings a beautiful girl like you here?”

“I’m here to see my boyfriend.” Mari said, returning his smile. “Wakatoshi Ushijima on the 1st floor. Do you know if he’s still alive? I’ve been waiting for almost 15 minutes for our date.”

“Hmmm.” He tapped his chin before looking back. “Last I saw Wakatoshi he was in the commons area talking to someone from his team.” He looked her up and down, licking his lips. “You know boyfriends shouldn’t be late to dates. Especially with a girl that looks as amazing as you.”

“Your first mistake was calling me a girl handsome.” Mari smirked, running her hand up his arm. She wasn’t anywhere close to being serious with this random guy, waiting for Ushijima was boring enough so she needed a source of… entertainment. “Why don’t you let me in so I can go and find Ushi?” Her hand resting on his shoulder now.

He looked her up and down again, opening his mouth to say something but being interrupted by a looming presence behind him. “What do you think you’re doing Riah?” Ushijima’s dark voice asked, his eyes piercing her form as he stepped around the person still holding the door.

“The fine gentleman was just telling me that you were talking to a teammate in the commons area.” She started, wanting to toy with him. “I was just asking if I could come in and get you because you’re…” She looks at her phone for dramatic effect. “16 minutes late.”

“I apologize.” Ushijima’s face softened a little as he stared down at Mari. “I thought I could slip by Tendou undetected, but he was waiting for me to come out of my place.” He grabbed your wrist, your arm still on the person behind him. “I’m the one that’s strict with being on time but I’m late to our date.”

“It’s okay Ushi.” Mari smiled, taken aback by his sudden apology. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He gave her a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the door.

“Thanks bro! I really appreciate the help!” She called to the man still holding the door.

On the way to the café, Ushijima hadn’t spoken, his hand holding tight to hers whenever a man would pass the both of them. His expression would harden whenever someone looked her way then noticed the giant man next to her. Mari could feel the atmosphere around them changing, she didn’t mind it, but it was beginning to get annoying.

At the small shop Mari let Ushijima pick her order as she went and found a place to sit. As she passed a table, the man that was sitting across from the girl who was seemingly taking notes looked up, watching her walk.

She ignored him, crossing her legs as she pulled her phone out to scroll through social media. “Excuse me. Hi. Would you like some company?”

“No.” Ushijima said standing behind him. “ _We_ are on a date.”

“Oh. Sorry sir.” He quickly walked away.

“Like worker bees attracted to their Queen.” Ushijima sat down, an annoyed expression on his face.

“So, you think of me as a Queen?” Mari questioned as she grabbed the coffee handed to her.

“More of a Goddess.” Ushijima crossed his arms, leaning back as he sips his iced coffee. “My Honeybee.” She smiled, tucking strands of her long straight hair behind her ear. “My sweet… little Honeybee.” He leaned forward, looking into her eyes. Mari stared at him for a moment, realizing that something was going on in his brain, the wheels visibly turning. “You’ve been getting a lot of attention lately. And you’ve been entertaining them as well.”

“I haven’t been giving anyone attention other than you Ushi.” Mari said, drinking her coffee.

“I’ve seen otherwise Honeybee.” Ushijima’s eyes darkened as he stared at her. “All you have to do is walk around by yourself and they’ll come running to you.”

“What about you Star Player?” Mari leaned forward, licking her finger as she smirked. “You’ve got a lot of girls screaming your name during your matches. And they throw themselves at you at the end of them. Right in front of me too” He let out a laugh, a genuine laugh from the gut.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Ushijima said after calming himself.

“Of course you haven’t.” Mari rolled her eyes, finishing her coffee. “Sometimes your obliviousness is cute but other times it’s annoying.”

He narrowed his eyes, leaning his head to the side. “Look at you being bold today.” He raised his eyebrow. “Have I been going easy on you Riah?”

“I don’t know Ushijima. You should already know the answer to that.” Mari crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow to challenge him more.

“Let’s head back.” Ushijima got up and started walking away, Mari quickly getting up and following behind him with a slight smile.

The walk back to the building was silent, Ushijima walking with a purpose with Mari trailing behind. When they got to his place, majority of the residents in the building were hanging out in the commons room, gaming and talking excitedly amongst one another. Instead, Ushijima walked her down the hallway towards his room.

When Mari entered, she felt a slight chill run up and down her spine when she heard the door shut and lock. “So. I should know whether or not I’m going east on you?” He spoke, towering behind her. His large hand touching her hair, lightly pulling it behind her. “I’ll stop being nice then.” He chuckled, wrapping his hand in her straight hair before digging his fingertips into her roots and yanking her head back.

“Ushi-” A hard smack on her ass silenced her, her eyes lighting up.

“I didn’t give you permission to talk.” His hand moved around her; her neck encompassed in his hand. “When I tell you to do something and ask you questions… you respond.” Ushijima waited for a moment, smacking her ass again. “What do you say filthy cumhole?”

“Yes Ushi Senpai.” Mari whimpered.

“Good.” Ushijima let her go, crossing his arms and stepping back. “Get on the sofa and don’t move.” He waited, hiding his smirk when she moved quickly towards the living room. “Looks like the little cum slut is eager to be punished.”

“Yes Ushi Senpai.” Mari bit her bottom lip, her eyes lighting up when he stood over her.

Ushijima kneeled in front of her, pushing her legs apart and sliding his hand up her thick thigh. “I can never get over how soft you are.” He squeezed her inner thigh and she quickly opened them, ready for his next action. “You’re quick to open your legs for me, aren’t you? Ready to have your holes used and stretched out?”

“Yes.” She whispered, testing the waters.

“Yes, what fuckhole?” He questioned, his hand stopping centimeters from her soaked panties. When she didn’t respond Ushijima scoffed, nodding and roughly grabbing her. He turned her over, arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her in place. His other hand yanked her dress up, pulling her panties down and giving her ass a hard smack. She yelped, grabbing his arm when two of his thick digits plunged inside of her sopping hole. “Yes. What?” He pushed them deeper. “Speak girl.”

“Yes Ushi Senpai.” Mari said quickly, her voice shaking.

“Good. Now time for your punishment.” Ushijima pulled his fingers out, lapping up her juices. He gave her ass another hard smack, smirking at the way she flinched. “But I’m not going to do it to you. You’re doing it yourself.” Ushijima let her go, sitting on his coffee table and leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he stared intently at her. “Get up and strip.” She did as instructed, pulling her dress over her head and dropping it, removing her bra next, her underwear following soon after. His darkened eyes watching her every move. “Sit down and open those filthy legs.” She obeyed, biting her bottom lip. “You know why I’m calling you all these degrading names?”

“No Ushi Senpai.” Ushijima’s eyes on her heat before he looked into her eyes.

“Because you’re going to be a good yet filthy slut for me Riah. By the end of this you’re going to be a mess and it’ll be because of me. No one else but _me_.” His voice seeming to deepen when he spoke. “Now. Slap your filthy pussy Honeybee.” She felt a tingle course through her, realizing just how much trouble she was in. She gave it a light slap, avoiding eye contact and hoping that he would take over. “You know that’s not good enough. Here. Let me.” He moved closer, raising his hand but stopping. “It wouldn’t be proper punishment if I did it for you.” He leaned back, a smirk forming on his lips as she squirmed. “Do it again and do it harder or I’ll make you start over.” Mari looked at him, giving her glistening flower a slap and containing a whimper. “Count.”

“1.” She bit her bottom lip.

“Good girl. Now keep slapping that cunt until it’s swollen, and your juices are everywhere.” She obliged, hitting herself again just as hard as she did before, closing her legs to try and relieve herself of some of the pain as she let out a strained 2. “Bad Honeybee.” He pushed her legs apart. “Continue.”

Mari obeyed, her body jerking as she tried to shut her legs but couldn’t. “Ushi Senpai.” She plead, shaking her head quickly. She could only make it to 5 before it all became too much for her to take. She felt like she could cum with just that.

“Oh, you needy little hole.” Ushijima smirked, moving down onto his knees. “Use your voice. What do you want?”

“I want you Ushi Senpai.” Mari whimpered.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” He released his hard cock from his pants, staring down at her. “Come on… I know you can do better than that.” He brushed the head of his cock against her before resting against her slit.

“Please Ushi I need you to fuck me. I promise I’ll be a good cum hole for you. Please use me.” Mari blurted; her eyes locked on to his throbbing rob.

“Good.” Ushijima slowly pushed in, his eyes closing as he placed his hand on her stomach. She covered her mouth, closing her eyes. He grabbed her wrists, holding both of them in his hand as he filled her entirely. “I can feel the head of my cock right here.” He rubbed his thumb against her lower stomach, smirking. “Look.” He moved his hand, gently moving his hips so that she could see the head of his cock poking through her. “I’ll never get tired of that look in your eyes while doing that. You look like you’ll break at any second.”

He pulled out, chuckling at the small cry Mari let out before he plunged back in, relentlessly pounding into her. She bit her bottom lip to try and contain her moans, subconsciously reminding herself that there are people down the hall. Not realizing that she had been softly calling his name.

“You’re saying my name like you want me to slow down.” He interrupted. “What? Is it too much for you Honeybee? Are you having trouble keeping that angelic voice of yours quiet?” The answers were obvious. His mocking tone turning her on even more. Her walls clenching around him as he spoke to her. “Poor thing. I thought you wanted me to use you.” Ushijima started up his rough pace again, moving his hands so that they could push her legs farther apart. Mari gripped the cushion, forgetting about the people down the hallway and releasing her cries of pleasure. She looked at him with pleading eyes, unsure of what she wanted him to do next. “Look at how needy you are. You’re acting like it’s getting to be too much for you. You must want to cum that bad.” Mari nodded quickly, biting her finger when she felt the coil that had built up about to snap. “You know what you need to do girl. Say it.”

“I want to cum!” Mari cried, her hand going between them but stopping when she noticed the pointed look in his eyes. “Please! I can’t take it!”

“That’s too bad... I thought you’d last a little longer. You must have been really horny then. What a filthy little slut you are Riah.” Ushijima slowed down, watching as she started to writhe.

“I’m a filthy slut! Please let me cum! I need to!” Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she felt herself being pulled from her orgasm. “Don’t stop! Please Ushi Senpai!”

“When you cum Riah.” Ushijima started, pushing his hand in her hair and pulling her towards him. “I want you to scream my name. Let everyone in the building know who you belong to. Tell everyone that you’re mine and only _I_ can make you feel this good. Now cum for me.” He started thrusting, staring down at her as she tightened around him again. The pad of his large thumb flicking her clit and sending jolts of pleasure through her.

“Ushijima!” She screamed, grabbing his forearms and digging her nails into them. She shook violently as she continued to cry his name, everything blurring. She felt his thumb against her clit again, sending another wave that rushed through her.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered, pulling out of her without warning. He got up, giving her time to collect herself as he went to grab a warm towel for her. He also handed her a bottle of water. “Are you okay?”

“You didn’t get to cum.” Mari mumbled with a huff.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” He carefully cleaned her up and helped her into some of his clothes. “Are you hungry? I can order something.”

“That would be nice.” Mari nodded, groaning when she turned over on her side. Before she could say something, there was a knock on the door, Ushijima going towards it and opening it. He held a quick conversation with the person at the door before closing it and turning his attention back to her. “Who was it?”

“Tendou. He said that the others got scared that I was killing you.” Ushijima said nonchalantly as he pulled out his phone. “I told him that I was just punishing you for being a flirt.”

“Ushijima.” Mari sighed, letting it go because she didn’t have the energy to scold him for his honesty.

“At least everyone will know not to get to comfortable around what’s mine.”


End file.
